Since the creation of the very first aquariums there has been a requirement to safely support the aquarium and its contents, lower the risk of it cracking under the pressure of its own weight, provide storage and add a decorative element to the aquarium display.
The cabinetry that supports aquaria is different from ordinary cabinetry or furniture. The required functions of the aquarium stand pose certain challenges that must be met if the stand is to fulfill its purpose. Considerations of function, strength, weight, moisture, levelness, vibration, storage, size, overall cost, requirements for shipping, shipping costs and decorative elements must be addressed if the support is going to achieve its purpose and be successful in the marketplace. The balance between form and function leave countless variations and opportunities to design an original aquarium stand.
The aquarium stands of the prior art achieve basic function. However, they have associated with them specific problems, inefficiencies and limitations of form and function to which this invention is drawn. The aquarium stand particularly for display purposes is a one-piece unit, usually of furniture quality reinforced to hold weight, provide storage, and designed in a wide variety of styles and finishes to ensure that the finished display blends in with the style and décor of the existing room where the aquarium is to be kept. This basic design poses certain problems. To begin with, the unit is heavy and cumbersome which leads to high costs of shipping and always the possibility of damage while in transit. Factoring in this possibility leads to overall higher prices and possible economic loss if at any point the unit sustains damage while it is sent from the factory to the distributor, to the pet or furniture store, then on to the end user.
Another main problem of aquarium stands of the prior art is that after some time end users change the décor of the room where the aquarium is kept. In order to change the aquarium stand the whole system must be dismantled, the tank, equipment and the animals in the tank must be moved twice. This leads to expensive and time-consuming dismantling and reinstallation of the system. This process exposes the animals to stress, unsettles the established system and of course creates the possibility of breakage during the operation. Furthermore, sometimes the aquarium stand becomes damaged from moisture or corrosion. These custom repairs are expensive and often require the system to be dismantled to effect the repairs or replace the unit.
Where aquariums are set up temporarily, the one-piece unit method is inconvenient and inefficient; this is seen in aquarium shows across the country. People transport, set up and break down aquariums, and often sustain damage to the expensive custom stands. This leads to the requirement for skilled movers and still poses a threat for possible economic loss if in the course of transporting, setting up and breaking down damage occurs to the unit.
Aquarium stands of the prior art perform only two functions: they support the aquarium above the ground and add a decorative element with storage to the aquarium display. However, if the form and function of the aquarium support system is contemplated it becomes obvious that there is so much more function and form that is possible with the aquarium stand. This invention eliminates the problems, inefficiencies, and limitations of the aquarium stands of the prior art. Furthermore, the invention performs new functions and offers new features, benefits and form to the current state of the art of supporting the aquarium and adding functional and decorative elements to the aquarium display.
Given the invention which will be explained and shown in detail, it becomes apparent that what is needed is a new system and method of supporting an aquarium that addresses these problems, inefficiencies and limitations and expands the functions of the aquarium stands methods and systems of the prior art.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the invention; however, for background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following patents found in the search:
CLASS/U.S. PAT NO.DATE ISSUEDINVENTORSUBCLASS3566808March 1971Slate et al.108/157D240871August 1976HermanD6/32 4179169December 1979Daniels et al.312/257D254994May 1980Miereanu et al.D30/106 4267998May 1981Weirch248/1654832421May 1989Shoffner312/263D304982December 1989Bush et al. D6/479D3211571November 1991LucarielloD30/101 D324590March 1992PixlerD30/102 5335605August 1994Drabuzyk100/1535527103June 1996Pittman312/2635645331July 1997Eddy et al.312/2055954412September 1999Rutherford et al.312/2586454261September 2002Ohira273/1406619601September 2003Vall248/1886658677September 2003Paul 5/2800089772May 2004Albrecht248/127